Lost Love Found
by Sirius's Daughter
Summary: Sirius's long time childhood and adult crush has just been killed. So why is she standing in front of him as a child with his friends? And why are Harry and George giving her longing looks? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

---------------------------------------------

Sirius sat in the dining room with his head in his hands, wanting to cry but not being able to. Lord Voldemort had killed his childhood crush and brand- new girlfriend, Samantha Terrance, the night before. Sirius had fainted when he heard that, and he still couldn't get used to the idea that he would never see her smile, hear her laugh or voice ever again. He heard a thump upstairs, but he thought that it was just Buckbeak again, so he payed no attention to it. Then he heard claws coming down the stairs. He looked up and saw a huge black dog, a disgruntled looking tabby cat, a German Shepard, and a mastiff. The German Shepard cocked its head and studied Sirius. Sirius stood slowly and took out his wand. The German Shepard growled just as Harry and Ron walked in, talking and joking. They heard the growl, whipped out their wands, and shouted, "EXPELLIARMOUS!" at the same time.

The German Shepard flew back, changing shapes as it went. As it hit the wall, it changed into a young girl. She had thick, curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was average height, and she was slim. She wore Gryffindor robes, and she also wore an expression of fear on her face. Her FAMILIAR face. Sirius could not believe it. He was looking at his childhood friend and crush, the girl who had just been murdered last night: Samantha Terrance. Ron and Harry were still pointing their wands at her, but Harry had a strange look in his eyes, as if he didn't want to be doing this. Sirius would've recognized the look had he not been staring at Samantha.

"S-Sam?" he stuttered.

Her head darted to him.

"Who are you?" she asked nervously. "And where are we?"

"'We?'" Ron asked.

She nodded and snapped her fingers. The black dog turned into a (A/N: no duh) younger Sirius. The mastiff turned into a younger Remus, and the disgruntled tabby turned into (Sirius stifled a bark-like laugh) a younger James Potter. Harry stared at his father and James stared at his son.

"Where are we?" Samantha asked again, this time with a bite of annoyance in her voice.

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place," Harry muttered, turning his gaze to her. She blinked twice, looked at him, looked at James, and then looked at Harry again.

"What is going on?" she asked, her voice shaking gently. The younger Sirius rushed over to her and put his arm around her.

"It's alright, Sam," he murmured gently.

"I'm confused," James said suddenly. "One minute we're about to turn Sinvellus's hair Gryffindor colors, complete with a Permanent Sticking Charm, and the next second we're in the same room as a smelly Hippogriff."

"Buckbeak's not smelly!" Harry said indignantly. Sam nodded slightly. She detached herself from Sirius's arms and changed into a hippogriff that looked exactly like Buckbeak. She changed back into her human form and just barely grinned at James.

"Was that a smelly form?" she asked.

He shook his head, admitting defeat. Her grin grew. The older Sirius rolled his eyes. He now remembered that Sam was able to get on James's nerves more than anyone else. Harry snorted at the look on his fathers face, a mixture of disgruntle and annoyance. Sam burst out laughing and fell onto Sirius. They fell to the ground, entangled, Sam still screaming with laughter, just as someone walked in.

"Err… am I interrupting anything?" the person asked uncertainly.

A/N: Wahoo! First chapter up! I NEED REVIEWS! Flames will be used to toast marshmallows.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: WHAT? 2 REVIEWS!

Y. Remus: Can we PLEASE get on with the story!

Me: Fine. Thanks to **horseriderstar**! I'm glad that you like the story.

And **SketchMyDream, **I'm glad that you think it's going to be good.

Disclaimer: ………………… I DON'T OWN HP!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Err, am I interrupting anything?" the person asked uncertainly.

Sam glanced at the door, gasped, and shot up.

"N-no. I tripped," she stammered. Harry chuckled at the look of pure terror on her face.

"Sam, relax!" he laughed, putting a hand on her shoulder and ignoring the tingle he got from it (A/N: someone's got a crush!).

"It's just Professor Lupin."

Sam glanced at the older Remus, and then looked at the younger Remus. She blinked and fainted dead away. The younger Sirius ran over to her and glared at the older Remus.

"Look what you did!" he yelled. Remus looked shocked.

"What did I do?" he asked, kneeling next to Sam, whose curly hair was covering her face.

"I don't know," said the younger Sirius after a long pause. "I had to blame someone."

James rolled his eyes. Suddenly the Weasley twins burst in, talking about something that sounded like a new prank product. Then George tripped over Sirius and sprawled onto Sam, a purple-looking piece of candy flying into her mouth. She woke up immediately and started beating George's back with her fists.

"Get off me, you great lump!" she yelled. George looked down to see who he was laying on and was up in a flash, glowing red like the setting sun. Sam sat up.

"Who are you two?" she asked the twins.

"Gred," Fred said (A/N: oh, a rhyme!).

"Forge," said George (A/N: rhyming rocks!).

Sam narrowed her eyes, and tilted her head a bit, studying them. "Don't you two mean Fred and George?"

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped.

"How did you know?" Harry asked her. She just grinned.

"Lucky guess."

Harry grinned back at her. Sirius threw his head back in laughter and Padfoot rolled his eyes. Remus and Moony raised an eyebrow simultaneously and James rolled on the ground, laughing. Sam looked at James, took out her wand, and muttered something. James stopped laughing immediately and glared at her. He opened his mouth and, when no words came out, mouthed the words, "I hate you."

"Feeling the love, are we, Jamsiekins?" Sam asked teasingly. Sirius (A/N: kay, from now on, old Sirius will be Sirius and young Sirius will be Padfoot) rolled his eyes and laughed. She was doing it again. Getting under James' skin was one of her talents. But, of course, she wasn't perfect. She could get hyper off of the tiniest bit of sugar and she almost never said yes to the most dangerous pranks. And she wasn't the BEST singer, but at least she could carry a tune. He could deal with that, but she never got mad. She got even. That was one of the few things in the world that could scare Sirius. He had woken up many a time at Hogwarts with pink hair and a geeky body because he and Sam had gotten into an argument the night before, so the last thing that he ever wanted to do would be to argue with her. He looked at her, chatting with everyone about what was going on in this year, and he almost thought he was back in his 5th year at Hogwarts.

A/N: YESS! Finally FINISHED! Wow, I'm lazy. Been almost three months since I last updated. Sorry!


End file.
